


You Are a Boy

by soulofme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: You have loved him for so long that you forget what it's like to not want him.





	You Are a Boy

You are a boy

who loves another boy,

and that makes you very different.

 

You see, you know many boys.

 

Boys who love sports,

and get grass-stains on their knees.

Boys who love church,

and keep Jesus tucked in their pocket.

Boys who love girls,

with lip-gloss smeared on their cheek.

 

But there is a difference 

between you and those boys.

Those are the boys you will never be like.

 

You are a boy

who loves another boy,

and no one understands why.

 

You have loved this boy

for far too many years.

He has occupied a space in your heart,

filled it with warmth and love.

 

But that boy does not love you

like the way you love him. 

 

He loves you as a brother,

as the boy he grew up with.

 

You love that boy.

 

You have loved him for so long

that you forget what it's like

to not want him.

 

You are a boy

who loves another boy,

and you know what happens to boys like that.

 

Boys like that get beat,

get black and blue,

get heads pushed under water,

get backs slammed into lockers.

 

You are a boy

who loves another boy,

and tell yourself you don't.

 

You are used to hiding your feelings,

to wrapping your jagged edges up,

to protecting yourself from everyone

and everything.

 

You are good at pretending,

but not with your boy.

 

You are good at feeling nothing,

but not with your boy.

 

You are a boy

who loves another boy,

and you wish you didn't.

 

There are times you want to forget,

forget him and the horribly

wonderful way he makes

you feel.

 

There are times you wonder,

wonder how he feels

when he is around

you.

 

You are a boy

who loves another boy,

and you wish it could be that simple. 

 

But you are not a foolish boy.

Your head is not up in the clouds,

and you feet are planted on the ground

where they belong.

 

You do not waste your time

with dreams or fantasies

glimpses of sweetness

you will never taste.

 

You know many boys.

 

Boys who are courageous,

because they refuse to be scared.

Boys who are passionate,

and let themselves feel.

Boys who are beautiful,

that you can never forget.

 

Those are the boys you understand,

because those are the boys you love.

And you hope that one day,

you can be as brilliant

as your boy.

 

You are a boy

who loves another boy,

and that is all you have to say about it.


End file.
